Pyar ki rangoli
by Preetz
Summary: Tarika feels guilty n wants to meet Abhijeet, while he's busily preparing to propose her in a unique way! A crazy abhirika fic set after Giraftaar series. Nothing serious just a dillogical one shot. Please R & R. I may continue this :)


A/N : Hi friends its me Prii again. Kaise ho aap sab? Missing my works n me I hope ;)

I'm doing fine guys, thank you for all the wishes… love ya all. Well, me n my friend sanju were bored studying n so here is the result. Concept, dialogues, everything is mine.

Thank you sanjana for typing out this story for me..

Hope u all like this. Its nothing but a dillogical abhirika os set after giraftaar series. Enjoy!

**xxx**

**Pyar ki rangoli**

**xxx**

One morning after case is solved…

Everything is normal. Tarika is talking over phone while pacing here n there in forensic lab…

"I'm sorry Abhijeet. Main tumhari koi madad nahi karpaayi… I'm so sorry…"

"kya keh ahi hai Tarika ji! Aapne koshish tho ki thi. Aur fir mujhe sorry kehnaa chahiye ki meri waja se aapke aur salunkhe sir k beech…"

"nahi Abhijeet. Tum ne kuch nai kiya. Main hi- main tumhara saat nahi depaayi. Uss waqt jab mujhe saat dena chahiye tha.."

"kaise nahi diya ji? Aapne bharosa kiya mujh pe.. uss waqt mei bharosa kiya jab sab ne mujh pe bharosa kho di. aur aapse jithna ho saka woh aapne kiya. Yahi tho hai saat dena. thank you Tarika .. thank you!"

"please Abhijeet mujhe aur guilty feel mat karaao. Yeh bhi koi baat hai kya? Tum pe bharosa karna matlab khud pe karna.. fir bhi I feel so guilty, "

"jo beet gaya.. usse bhool jayiye! Kaafi waqt hogaya yeh sab khatm hoke.."

" fir bhi- ah main tum se milne aayi thi aaj subah. Ghar pe nahi the tum. Kaha the?"

"ah- woh ek kaam yaad aagaya.."

"har waqt kaam kaam. Accha bureau aane pe mujhse ek baar milo ok?"

"haa haa ok.. bye Tarika ji."

"byee Abhijeet"

**xxx**

**In bureau, few hours later…**

"sir Abhijeet sir abhi taka aye kyu nahi.."

"aajayega freddy.. shayad apna mann halka karne kahi chala gaya ho.."

"unhe phone kijiye na Daya sir.."

"nahi yar. Usse akela chodna thik hoga.. jab aayega tab baat karlenge."

**xxx **

**Meanwhile in forensic lab:**

security guard enters calling Tarika's name ..

"madam Abhijeet sir ne aapko parking lot mei bulaaya hai.."

"kya? Waha kyu? Thik hai tum jaao. sir main abhi aayi.."

Salunkhe shrugs as she leaves the lab heading towards parking lot.

'_yeh Abhijeet bhi na.. yaha kyu bulaaya.. yaha tho koi nahi hai!"_

**10 min later…** Salunkhe sir calls her up asking her to get back to work. She leaves the parking space in a hurry.

**30 min later…** security guard comes back to forensic lab asking her to reach parking lot. Tarika goes there but again finds none.

**Lunch time**, the guard again comes to forensic lab…

"madam aap ko Abhijeet sir ne parking lot mei wait karne k liye kaha tha… aur aap"

"tum fir se yaha? Koi mazak hai kya? do baar waha jaa chuki hu, ab aur nahi jaana. Dobara tu agar yaha aaya na tho teri post mortem kardungi. Nikal yaha se!"

The guard leaves hurriedly in a frightened state n informs Abhijeet who's in parking lot, the same.

"post mortem kardegi! Myy god! Ithna gussa? Thik hai tum jaao.. main hi unhe bulaaunga!"

Abhijeet calls up Tarika on mobile…

"Tarika ji.."

"Abhijeet subah se kaha the tum? Tumhara phone kyu band hai? sab thik hai na?"

"haa haa Tarika ji.. ab aur kya pareshaani. Aap se kuch zaruri baat kehni hai. parking lot mei aake miliye na"

"Abhijeet.. mazak kar rahe ho mere saat? Tum subah se yahi keh rahe the parking lot mei milo parking lot mei milo. Aur tum ho kaha?"

"please jaldi aayiye main wohi milunga.."

Abhi ends the call. Tarika huffs n hurriedly leaves the lab.

**xxx**

**Parking lot-**

"Abhijeet! Kaha ho? Yaha tho koi nahi hai.."

She looks around, again there's no one.

"Bohot hua Mazak. Subah se upper neeche ghoom rahi hu, mujhe apna wait nahi ghataana yar!"

Again no response..

"Koi nahi hai! kaisa ghatiya mazak hai yeh Abhijeet? Main jaari hu, arey bahar aake milo mujhe.."

She is about to leave angrily when she spots a rangoli on the floor. Thank god she did not step over it.

"Yeh.. yeh sab.." (gasps n smiles..)

Abhijeet admires her expressions from a distance. He knew she'd react this way, because its not an ordinary rangoli… it's a special rangoli saying 'I love you' made out of beautiful rose petals of red, yellow n pink color.

"kaha than a kuch zaruri baat kehni hai.. yahi kehna tha.."

She spots him. He' smiling, standing at few feet away from her.

"I love you Tarika.."

She comes out of her trance n runs to hug him. (filmy style)

"Abhijeet.." (releases him)

He smiles.

"oh my god! Yeh sab- mujhe samajh nahi aataha main kya kahu? yeh sab kaise? Ithne saalon mei tumne kabhi mujh se yeh nahi kaha. tho aaj-"

"Pehle tho aapne bhi kabhi yeh nahi kaha ki aap mujhe pasand karti hai. I mean, kal cafeteria mei tho seedha moo pe kehdiya aapne!"

"Abhijeet!"

"Haan sach boliye kya kehna chahti thi? I like you? Ya fir I love you?"

"Kuchh nahi.."

"Arey ab keh bhi dijiye na.."

(hides her face in his chest) "I love you too! (looks up at him beaming) I love you Abhijeet!"

"I love you!"

He lifts her up holding around her knees n twirls around in happiness. Both r laughing n have never been so happy. He puts her down n they hug.. his one arm around her shoulders, another smearing her head. Both close their eyes n are in dream land.. then -

**Ehem ehem.. *cough***

She stirs.

"Abhijeet! Tumhara gala kharab hai? khasi hui hai kya?"

"arey yar! Woh meri awaaz nahi hai. aisi awaaz tho sirf ek hi insaan nikal saktaa hai.."

Abhirika look around to spot daya.

"Yar daya tu fir se?"

"Haa main. Kya baat hai bhai! Hum log tumhe leke subah se pareshan the aur tum.. yaha bait k rangoli banaa rahe the?"

"rangoli? Dayaa tumhe main.." (angry look)

"waise aisi I-Love-you ki rangoli pehli baar dekh raha hu. Acchi banaayi tumne! Ab tho ek photo banta hai boss, ithni acchi matlab, pyar ki rangoli banaayi tumne aur woh bhi phoolon se!"

"Dayaa.."

"Waise acche photos kheecha hai maine sir.."

Freddy steps out from behind a pillar.

"Aur yeh duniya ka sabse accha confession video hoga! Kitne pyaare lag rahe hai aap dono!"

Purvi comes out smiling.

Abhijeet smiles but is embarrassed. So is Tarika ..

"Tumhari waja se Abhijeet.. sab k saamne aise-"

"Arey mujhe kya pata ki yeh yaha chup k baithe hai?"

"Guys tum log lado mat.. arey bhai pyar kiya tho darna kya? Yeh photos sweet memories banker eh jayenge yar. Hum tumhare dost hai. aur hum tum dono k liye bohot khush hai.."

"Haan sir! Congrats. Kyu Tarika, shaadi ka dawat kab de rahi ho?"

Freddy teases her. She leaves making an excuse that she needs to meet salunkhe sir. Freddy, purvi hand over the cameras to Abhijeet; everyone laugh it off n together set off towards bureau!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** I know.. this is a lame OS! But still I hope its not that terrible.

Lolz we were supposed to type out project report but we wrote this. Thanks for reading. Plz do review! Time to back to studies friends.

**Tc. Keep smiling friends, love u all.. – Prii xD**

**Typing department is mine- sorry for errors if any- Sanju.. **


End file.
